


Brat

by bloomingbucky



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Choking Kink, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You're being a brat and Ransom remedies it.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Brat

A growl ripped through his chest as he caught your wrist, your body spinning as he pulled you flush against his toned chest. “Why are you being such a fuckin’ brat.” His voice was low, deep and his tone suggested that he was not playing around—but you were. 

You smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully as you ripped your wrist away from him. “Because daddy’s not paying attention to me.” You huff, crossing your arms over your chest making your breast come out of your shirt just ever so slightly. 

Ransom’s jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowing together as he looked at you in disbelief. Your eyes, on the other hand, were tracing his sharp jawline admiring the smooth skin that probably still smelled like aftershave from this morning. You knew you were acting like a brat, an ungrateful one, but you didn’t care. 

“Not paying attention to you?” He repeated your words, exasperation laden in his tone as he leaned closer to you. “Baby girl, I’m working. You can’t expect to just waltz in my office and have my undivided attention.” His teeth were grit, but he wasn’t mad. 

He was unbelievably turned on. 

His cock was straining against his slacks, the bulge far past the point of being able to be hidden as he tried to scold you. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips as you dropped your arms to your sides, stomping your foot with a huff. “But daddy!” 

Your breasts bounced as your foot met the marble floors, you were throwing a tantrum like a petulant child and Ransom had just enough of it. You were silenced with his body being pressed against yours, muscled chest meeting your own. 

“Shut. Up.” He gnashed his teeth together, his cock snug at your hip as you glared at him through your eyelashes. His hands were placed on either side of your head, trapping you against the wall as you felt your nipples harden under the thin blouse you had decided to wear. 

“Make me.” You seethed in response. 

Ransom’s eyes clouded with lust, the fire that had been building in him exploding in a ball of heat as he wrapped his warm hand around your throat. He chuckled darkly as you let out a moan, your legs shaking as heat pooled in your core. 

“With pleasure.” Ransom spoke, hot breath fanning against your ear before he nipped at your lobe. You were suddenly very aware that you were outside of Ransom’s office, in the hallway where anyone could walk by. 

He seemed to see this in your eyes, his lips continuing to work at your neck, his thumb grazing over your jaw. You whimpered, feeling his thumb work its way over your lips as his grip on your throat went to your chin. 

He held it in place, forcing you to look at him as he parted your lips with his thumb gently. “Keep quiet, baby girl, or else we’ll get caught.” He cooed as you opened your mouth to welcome his thumb. 

You kept your eyes on him the entire time you swirled, sucked, and hummed around his thumb. His cock jumped in his pants, twitching against your hip as he removed his salvia covered thumb from your mouth. 

“See what good your mouth can do? When you’re not actin’ like a spoiled brat?” His smirk seemed to be permanently etched into his face as lust laced each word he spoke. “You’re so pretty baby girl, see how good you can be?” He spoke softly as you nodded your head. 

The ache between your thighs was becoming unbearable, pussy throbbing as your panties were most likely absolutely ruined already. You let out a whimper, trying to rub yourself against his thigh but he just tsked you. 

“That’s not being a good girl, is it?” He said in a disapproving tone as you just meekly shook your head. “No daddy, I’m sorry.” You pouted, hoping your apology would help undo your bad behaviour. 

But you were wrong. 

Ransom quickly turned you around, your chest now pressing up against the cool wall as you let out a gasp. You felt Ransom’s large hands cup your ass before he was squeezing your cheeks.

“How do you think it makes me feel when you interrupt my meeting lookin’ like this?” He said, referring to the short skirt you had opted for. You moaned as you felt him spread your ass for him.

“In my office. Now.” He growled into your ear, taking a step away as his eyes raked over your quivering form. Your legs shook under you as turned around, slowly taking your body into his office.

Ransom was hot on your tail as he closed the door behind you. You stood in the middle of the room as he walked around you and sat on his large leather chair.

“Come.” His words were simple and straight to the point. You nearly tripped over your own two feet as you stood in front of him now. You were taller than him, but barely as he ran his hands up your inner thighs.

You tried to keep your composure, but when you felt his fingers graze your covered pussy a moan slipped past your lips. “Fuck.” It was a hushed whisper as you steadied yourself on his shoulders.

His hands were gone faster than they appeared leaving you to pout. Ransom was quick to put you over his lap, skirt riding past your ass as you bit your lip.

“I love your ass, you know that, baby girl?” Ransom purred, hands splaying against the supple flesh. Your pussy clenched around nothing at his touch, strangled moan leaving your chest.

“Ransom, please I—“ you were cut off when a smack was delivered to your ass. You let out a combination of a whimper and moan as the sting subsided.

“That’s not my name.” It was a growl. “Count.”

When you didn’t reply he let another smack hit your cheek. “I said, count.” You were putty in his hands as you nodded your head, trying to rut your hips against his thick thighs.

He let you, taking pity on you. “Sorry daddy.” You voice was shaky, not in fear but pure lust as you felt your arousal seep past your panties and onto his pants.

“One!” You squeaked. “Two, three.” They came faster as you moaned. “Four.” You felt your cheeks heating up from his calloused hands hitting your soft flesh.

“Five.” That was the last smack you received before you felt his hands smooth over the reddening skin. You choked out a sob, trying to rub your thighs together to relieve the tension.

Ransom picked you up as if you weighed nothing, setting you gently on his lap. “Shh, it’s okay baby girl. You did so well, so good.” He wiped the stray tears from your cheeks as you nodded.

Your lips were puffy, nose red and you were desperate for his cock to be buried deep inside you. “Daddy, please. I ne-need you so bad.” You hiccuped as he placed a soothing hand to your back.

“Daddy’s got you, ‘m gonna make you feel so good.” Ransom mumbled, his lips ghosting over yours as his hand continued to run up and down your back. His lips were sealed against yours, his tongue gently prodding at your lips. 

You parted your lips, giving him way to explore your mouth. He hummed when he found you so responsive, still slightly floating from getting spanked. You loved the way his large hands gripped at your hips as he moved you over one of his thighs. 

You gasped, strained moan bubbling from your chest as your trembling core met the hard muscle. He helped you, hands moving your hips back and forth on his toned thigh. “Just like that, baby girl. Make yourself feel good, don’t hold back.” He said softly as you continued to move yourself over his thigh. 

You were a muttering mess, his lips connecting with yours for a moment longer before his fingers worked at undoing your blouse. It flew off your body, his hands kneading your breasts. “Oh! Yes, yes.” You gasped in surprise as his mouth enveloped your nipple. 

It was all too much, the tough fabric of his pant leg, strong muscle against your excited pussy, the way his tongue circled around your nipples, delivering gentle bites had you falling apart as you cried out his name. 

You fell forward, into his chest as he caught you. His callous fingers scraped at your scalp as he hushed you, letting you ride your aftershocks as he held you. You finally fluttered your eyes open, meeting his darkened blue ones. 

You hummed contentedly as he pressed his lips against yours in a kiss again. “You made a mess on daddy’s new pants, baby girl.” He smirked, eyes glimmering with mischief. 

“But you look so hot when you cum, you know that? ‘Specially when it’s just off my thigh.” He growled lowly as you felt your arousal grow again. 

“Up.” His command was simple again and you found the strength to stand on your shaky legs. You wobbled, Ransom’s arms wrapping around your waist to hold you steady as he bent you over his desk. 

“You gonna be a good girl and let daddy fuck you? Fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” His tone was rapacious as he lay his body over yours, locking you into place. 

Your throat was dry, “yes, yes, fuck—need your cock daddy.” You were nearly begging as you heard his zipper lower. You wiggled your ass slightly, giggling when you heard him groan. 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.” Ransom groaned as he slid the tip of his cock through your folds, collecting your arousal as he coated himself. “C’mon daddy, quit teasing.” You pressed your ass against him, willing him to fill you up. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, sliding into you as if it were second nature. He bottomed out, stilling as he collected his breathing. “I’ll never get used to how wet ‘n tight you are.” He sounded out of breath as your walls clenched around him. 

“So fuckin’ perfect. The way you take me.” He started thrusting, slow and steady, the sound of smacking skin and heavy breathing the only thing heard in the large office. 

Your cheek was pressed against the hard wood of his desk, your eyes rolling back as he picked up his pace. “Look at you, bent over my desk all ‘cause you were bein’ a brat.” His voice was deep and coarse, sending tingles through your body. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asked between thrusts. “To be fucked by me in my office, huh?” 

You were a moaning, whimpering mess under him as your legs began trembling under him. His tip hitting your g-spot with each and every thrust, his hand snaking between your bodies to toy with your clit. 

“Shit,” you gasped. “Fuck—right there, oh, gonna cum.” Your words were muffled slightly as he continued to pound into you. The warmth in your lower stomach soon began spreading through your body. 

“Cum all over daddy’s cock, oh baby just like that shit—“ For the first time Ransom was left speechless as his hips stuttered before stilling as he came inside of you, a guttural groan leaving his lips. 

You struggled to get your breathing under control, a sad sigh escaped you as Ransom pulled out of you. He kissed your bare shoulder, watching his cum slowly leak out of you.

His index and middle finger pushed it back into your swollen pussy as you let out a low moan, walls trembling around his fingers as he pulled your panties back on.

“Mmm c’mon baby girl, let’s get you home so we can clean you up.” Ransom said softly as he redressed you, your body limp and weightless as you smiled up at him.

“Okay, daddy.” You purred as you ran your fingers down his chest, giddy and giggly from your orgasms. Ransom chuckled at your antics, securing his arm around your waist as he led you out of his office.

If Ransom knew one thing, it’s how to show his girl a good time.


End file.
